1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having improved brightness uniformity and thin thickness and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is classified into a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and an electrophoretic display, for example, in accordance with the light emitting manner thereof.
The display device generally includes a display panel, various frames supporting and accommodating the display panel, and various optical sheets improving optical characteristics of the display panel. In the display device, the display panel, the frames, and the optical sheets are sequentially stacked. In addition, the display panel includes a display part and a non-display part surrounding the display part, and the frame is disposed to cover the non-display part of the display panel.